


Love After Love Omakes

by Ex_Mentis



Series: Love After Love [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: BRoken(Rook/Ben), M/M, Mindless Fluff, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex_Mentis/pseuds/Ex_Mentis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scenes (of an overly ridiculous and hilarious sort) from Love After Love Drabbles. Be prepared for shameless flirting, and utter stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Volume I

Bull Frag: "I am not! I helped you escape!"

Rook: "Yes, why is that, Filthy Incursean?"

Bull Frag: "Lean in a little closer, sweet-cheeks." (gives dirty grin) "And I'll whisper it to you, along with some favorite positions of mine."

Rook: (backs up blushing)

Cooper: "Shut it, salvamander! And quit hitting on Rook, he's taken."

Rook: (woeful) "Maybe not..."

Bull Frag: "Your upset: your boyfriend got spaced. I respect that but..."

Cooper: "What if he's wearing a wire? Better search him."

Bull Frag: (as Rook pats him down) "Hey, try going for the pistol I have strapped to my thigh."

Rook: (deadpan) "I will  _not_  be searching there."

Cooper: (as Gwen stares into Bull Frag's eyes) "I'm not searching either!"

Rook: "He is less likely to get turned on if it's you!"

Cooper: "What are you saying?"

Rook: "You do not turn males on. There I said it!"

Gwen: "He's cool."

Cooper: "Honey?"

_**-BRoken-** _

Bull Frag: "You sure you wanna just leave those cuffs, sweet-thing?" (eyes Rook) "I can think of a  _few_  uses we can put them to."

Rook: "How about I leave you cuffed to a pipe and leave you here?"

Bull Frag: "That'd be one..though your lover-boy already had his own, huh?"

(Rook's eyes momentarily widen, as he told  _no one_  about the silver bracelet he gave to Ben)

_**-BRoken-** _

(Cooper uses barrier device, like from Mass Effect, to block shots as Bull Frag tongue-whips a guard unconscious as Rook drop-kicks the other)

Bull Frag: "Ooh, gorgeous  _and_  can kick butt; you are one  _fine_  package, Kitty-Cat."

Rook: "High praise coming from a member of a blood-thirsty race."

Bull Frag: "Hey, I'm a lover, not a fighter." (wiggles eyebrows) "A lover with  _several_  hearts in excellence."

(Rook blushes, but Cooper and Gwen step through)

Cooper: "We hate to interrupt a budding make-out session..."

Gwen: "But a little help here?"

_**-BRoken-** _

Ben: "You know, Rook. I  _can_  still turn into Bull Frag." (waggles eyes, makes shark-like grin) "Maybe do a little 'cross-species experimenting'?"

Rook: "Do we not do that already?"

Ben: "I mean..." (whispers into Rook's ear)

Rook: "Oh! You mean like...'fringeing'?"

Ben: "I think you mean 'rimming', and yeah, we could do that too."

_**-BRoken-** _

Rook: "You seemed quite taken by Attea's borderline sociopathic behavior."

Ben: "No I wasn't!"

Rook: (quickly and violently pins Ben up against a wall while adopting a crazed look, complete with a 'Joker' grin) "Perhaps if I were to begin my conquest of earth by taking you, here and now, you would be a tad more responsive?"

Ben: "Wow...you are so sexy when you're crazy!"

_**-BRoken-** _

Attea: "You want to come with, Tennyson?" (Rook's ears twitch at her suggestion) "You know, lose that monkey face and turn back into Bull Frag. Get a taste of  _female_  pleasures?"

Ben: "How many times do I have to say it. I. Am. Gay!"

Rook: "Perhaps if you were to get a gender-change, princess."

Attea: "Is that even possible?"

Rook: "It is a surgical procedure performed quite regularly here on Earth."

Gwen: "And Frogs do it naturally."

Ben: "Rook! You're not helping! And neither are you Gwen!"


	2. Volume II

Fistina: "Look at the cute way he wrinkles his nose."

Ben: "I know, but you should see the dimples on his cheeks."

Fistina: "But...he has no dimples."

Ben: (smirk) "I didn't say they were on his face."

Rook: "Ben, save kraaho now. Innuendo's about my butt later."

Ben: (pouts)

Rook: "Look at the cute way Ben pouts." (wink)

Ester: "Rook, stop flirting!"

_**-BRoken-** _

Rad: (looks at Diamondhead's feet, then his crotch, before looking Ben in the face) "Thought you'd be...bigger."

Ben: "WHY I OUGHTA!" (Rook holds him back) "Admit it! I'm just some immature, inexperienced Twink! And your gonna leave me..."

Rook: "Ben...are you honestly suggesting I would leave you?"

Ben: "Well, his 'GYRO' certainly got you excited!" (Rook embraces Ben tightly)

Rook: "Ben, though I may be...conflicted...about the attractiveness of Mr. Dudesman, HE is not my Heart's Flame, HE is not the one I am going to marry." (cups Ben's face, kneel's down and stares into Ben's eyes) "And HE isn't the one I promised to NEVER leave...EVER." (deep, tongue dueling kiss, Ben leans back helpless as Rook lifts him RIGHT off the ground with his kiss)

_**-BRoken-** _

Pyxi: " _Skdfhkosdfhnlausidfusdfblckjhsblfgjyb_ "

Grey Matter: "Uhuh, I see..."

Rook: "What did she say?"

Grey Matter: "Rad is an exhibitionist that enjoys 'displaying' in front of her!"

_**-BRoken-** _

Rad: "Two things I never kid about: my ship...and the size of my cock!"

_**-BRoken-** _

Rad: "Once you go 'quack', you never go back!"


	3. Volume III

Ben: "Gotta tell you, loving the salt and pepper look, dude."

Zak: "Thanks. I have to say, even when your an alien, you're still pretty damn fine yourself."

(Rook growls)

Zak: "You don't need to get jealous, Rook. Matter of fact, I think my boyfriend might be a little possessive too."

Ben: "You have a boyfriend?"

Zak: (struts) "Can you take a look at this bod and  _really_  think I'd be single? He's a merman king of an underwater city."

Ben: " 'Once you go non-human men...' "

Zak: (fist pumps Ben) " '...The fun never ends.' "

Rook: "I feel very much like a pet or a trading card at this point."

Ben: "Guess us heroes have a knack for getting the hot alien guys, huh?"

Zak: "Ulraj is more of a human, but one that evolved to live underwater, but yeah I get your point."

Rook: "Knack for getting the hot alien guys? You speak as though I were a fish!"

Ben: (wink) "Your  _my_  catch of the day, babe."

Rook Blonko: (wraps arm around Ben in possessive one armed hug) "So long as you 'Noodle' for me alone."

Ben: O/O "Rook!" (whispers) "Not in front of my new friend!"

_**-BRoken-** _

Blukic: "Not if these negotiations go sour. Most likely, they'll go south, and Ben will be forced to step into the war, wind up a casualty, and Rook will go crazy. Then, he'll begin stalking an old Lakeside Children's Camp, killing any and  _all_  teens he catches having sex, due to his outrage over never losing his virginity to Ben."

Driba: "Blukic! How can you think such a thing!? I'm certain Rook isn't a virgin."

Max: "THAT'S YOUR CONCERN WITH WHAT HE SAID!?"

Rook: "If I go crazy over  _anything_ , it will  _not_  be over not losing my virginity to Ben!"

Driba: "Really? I'd have guessed right off."

Max: "Can we get back to the situation at hand?"

Driba: "We are. Blukic and I have 500  _jektars_  on Rook and Ben copulating before the summer solstice!"

_**-BRoken-** _

Malice: "Maybe we can end this meeting another way?"

Gravatack: "I doubt..." (is startled when Malice puts his claw on his hand) "Uhhhh?"

Malice: "Let me tell you something, Ben Tennyson! I know how you prefer the big strong types, and ones with fur! And I'm the best of both worlds!"

Driba: "Did he just..."

Blukic: "He did..."

Max: "Rook...put the gun down!"

_**-BRoken-** _

Ben: "Well, at least  _our_  kids will be genetically stable and have  _thumbs_!"

Sandra: "And a forked tongue, if what I overheard you telling Gwen was right."

Ben: "Mom! You listen to me talking to Gwen?"

Sandra: "Oh?" (mock surprise) "I can't put my ear to the door, but you'll let Rook put his..."

Ben: O///O "MOM!


	4. Volume IV

(before Ben's and Rook's Revonnahgander bonding ceremony)

Rook Da: "I admit, in my wilder days I was more rambunctious and cheerful. But when I married your Mother, Blonko, I had to get serious; she was from a wealthy family and I...I was considered  _below_  her, and I've worked hard to provide a decent home for her and our children." (puts his hand on Rook's shoulder) "If I have  _ever_  given you the impression that I do not care, let me put those doubts to rest: I love you, son. You are my most priceless possession; you, and your sisters and brother. And there is not a single day I do not thank the spirits and your  _ma'jun_ , for bringing you to me."

Rook Blonko: "Thank you, father. Perhaps you do understand, then, how I feel about Ben. Perhaps, it is not necessary for either of us to become stoic shadows of our true selves to impress our Heart's Flames. Perhaps all we need to be is ourselves."

- _ **BRoken-**_

Ben's eyes bulged when Rook grabbed his ankle, and giving Ben a husky hooded gaze, began to massage his ankle in a sensual way. "I didn't even know ankles  _could_  be sensual!" Ben gasped heatedly as he leaned his head back to groan in pleasure.

"As a matter of fact, I was going to explore this one site," Rook told Ben over his gasps of joy, "which seems to have an obsession with drawing graphic art of us in  _various_  sensual and pre-martial activities."

_**-BRoken-** _

"Her and Argit?" Rook's frown increased, this time in confusion rather than anger.

"Yeah...they're together. They sorta broke up, which was why I took her to a movie. JUST to make her feel better, no romantic hand holding. And she left with Argit anyway," Ben explained.

"Truely?"

"Wha... Of Course! Big Gay here!" Ben froze as a passing Tetramand, winked at Ben at his big declaration, causing Ben to grimace in embarrassment as Rook chuckled.

_**-BRoken-** _

Jimmy: "So, bro, tell me how long was it before you and Rook figure you loved each other? Did he propose with some weird Alien Artifact, does he eat with his feet, and also does his penis look weird?"

Rook: "Jimmy, I am right here and can hear you."

Ben: "Riiiight. Jimmy has a tendency to rattle off when he's nervous."

Jimmy: "And being hunted by Forever Knights would count."

Rook: "Too true."

_**-BRoken-** _

(Cooper gets scanned, though the machine gets all weird due to his technopathic abilities, and Rook begins scratching himself immediately afterwards)

Rook: "Ugh!" (tries to reach his back) "Beam scans ALWAYS make me itch!"

Cooper: "Here." (scratches Rook's back for him, and chuckles at purr that comes out of Rook) "That's the Z-Boson's; they tend to condense on fur. Also, do you purr for just ANYONE if they scratch your back?"

Rook: (bashful) "So far, not even Ben has elicited a 'purr' as you call it, out of me."

Cooper: "Hmm. So I stole you first time?"

(Snorts with laughter as Rook shoves him playfully, blushing a dark purple under his fur, and the two head further into the Show)

Rook: "I'd keep the fact you 'stole my first' from me from the others."

Cooper: "Agreed."

_**-BRoken-** _

Otto: "I tried to find a way to rescue you two, but alas."

Kevin: "We found our own way."

Otto: "Indeed, such brilliant, resourceful lads; I can't tell you how glad I am to see you."

Rook: (arms crossed) "That would make only ONE of us."

Argit: "Hey!"

Cooper: "We were referring to Kevin, Argit."

Argit: "Oh, good."

Kevin: "Hey!"

Otto: "I'm sorry...do you two know Kevin?"

Cooper: "Ha! If by 'know' you mean hate and despise, then yes."

Rook: "Kevin Levin here broke the hearts of BOTH our respective Beloveds, and was cheating on MY lover with HIS current girlfriend." (Rook points to Cooper)

Otto: "Oh, Kevin." (tsk's sadly) "Why, if I were an organic being, and prone to sexual proclivities, I would NEVER lower myself the way YOU did."

Kevin: "I can't believe this! I'm getting lip from a blender!"

Otto: "Renegade AI!"

_**-BRoken-** _

Argit: "Honored guests? Sweet! Ester's been getting on my back about obtaining AT LEAST two honors from royalty if we're to start dating seriously."

Kevin: "The fact she's willing to be seen in public with you isn't serious enough?  _Ooof_!"(Kevin falls over when Cooper elbows him in the gut)

_**-BRoken-** _

Rook: "Warlord, this "Vault", is it anywhere near where you put OTTO and his goons?"

Cooper: "Cause I know first hand, that if I was in his place, I could use my powers to set me free, take over the security network and hot-wire the cars!"

Argit: "Really!?" (to Cooper) "Dude, where were you during my con years?"

Cooper: (unashamed) "Living in my parents basement, tinkering."


	5. Volume V

Albedo: "What can I say? Tennyson's filthy Genetics dig far deeper than I thought, and we both have the same interests."

(Kybher wraps his arm around Albedo's waist from behind, as he points a sharp blade at Ben)

Kybher: "Getting you out of the picture for GOOD, Tennyson."

Ben: "Wait! Don't I get points for bringing you two together!?"

_**-BRoken-** _

"How could you not know it was me!?" Ben yelled, hugging himself tightly as if in fear he'd fall apart.

"I assumed you were trying to better yourself on the field and that with your working overtime, it was affecting your behavior," Rook explained, desperate to clear things up.

"You know me, you've seen me, I exposed myself in more ways emotionally with you on the couch or your bed then I EVER did with Kevin. So, explain to me how you didn't realize it was me?"

"I admit, tou seemed cold, but like I said I assumed it was the over work, plus the encounter with Kevin on Khoros."

"And why did you lie to me when i asked you if you kissed him?" Ben asked in a hurt tone.

"I...i was ashamed I didn't know," Rook admitted with a bowed head. "I love you so much, but I feared this would hurt you more than what Levin did..."

"It did..." Ben whispered and turned his back to Rook.

"My Love..." Rook wrapped his arms around Ben's body and pulled his arms apart to rub Ben's hands in between his own.

"Please, Rook, I need time to think...," Ben whispered.

"Then think about this: we may have kissed, and I may have held him, but it was NOTHING like what we do," Rook whispered into Ben's ear, pressing a kiss to the ridge. "Because what you and I have that Albedo doesn't is Heart."

Ben turned to Rook, who wiped the tear off Ben's cheek before leaning down to seal his lips against Ben's. The kiss seemed to ease the pain, and the feel of betrayal. Rook's hands squeezed at the small of Ben's back, causing him to gasp, and Rook took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Ben's mouth. Rook's forked tongue darted in and swirled in Ben's mouth, rubbing his teeth and the roof of his mouth.

Ben whimpered, clinging to Rook's shoulder blades, squeezing them tightly as Rook pulled back to cup Ben's face. Ben whined, slowly opening his eyes to stare into Rook's eyes, which were also flowing with tears.

"I will not give you up, Ben Tennyson." Rook leaned to kiss Ben harder, leaving the boy gasping as he pulled back again. "You must go home now to think about this, and I must contact my father...but know this: even if we are apart, my heart and yours still resonate together." He then grabbed Ben's hands and squeezed them as he held them up to press a kiss to the back of each one. "I will always love you, and you will always love me," Rook declared, open-hearted and passionate in his speech.

"I...I guess I better leave then..."

_**-BRoken-** _

"This day has been pure hell.." Ben groused as he disengaged from the Proto-TRUK and sat down next to Azmuth-or brainless Azmuth.

"It has not been a walk on the bitch for me eaither, Ben." Rook commented from his driving seat.

"That's 'day at the beach', Rook," Ben corrected, chortling.

"Ben, you might want to void-ay nnoying-ay e-thay eral-fay at-cay an-may, lease-pay," Max muttered under his breath.

"I am well, Grandpa Max," sighed Rook. "Though Ben is not out of danger, having him close by is soothing my inner-beast."

Grandpa Max blinked in surprise at Rook as did Ben.

"I learned pig-latin from my  _ma'jun_ ," Rook said with a shrug, eyes fixated on Earth. "She felt it appropriate to learn since the Muroids were such a constant on the farm." Rook then chuckled and added, "Not that I ever had a chance to use it with the Muroids."


	6. Volume VI

Rook: "Your continuing obsession with the Sewers is worrying me, and with Vilgax. Just because they came from there, does not mean he is down there."

Ben: "I'm sorry, do you WANT him to take over the Earth and force me to be his harem Boy!?" (ben is startled when Rook grabs his shoulders and pins ben to the wall, leaning in his close huff and growl under his breath.)

Rook: "I will protect you with every fiber of my being, and I love you so much, it hurts sometimes.....but ever question me in that tone of voice again. And I WILL bend you over and spank you till you can't sit. Like the insolent child you are behaving like...."

Ben: (starts sobbing) "I'm....I'm just scared...."

Rook: (hugs ben tightly) "I know, Beloved. But I am here, and will not let him harm you."

_**\--BRoken--** _

Bill-gax: “I am a plumber, not a money grubbing mercenary!!”

Ben: “I'll show up at one of your concerts and let you grin against my hip, as you play the Key-tair.”

Bill-gax: “SOLD!!”

Rook: “BELOVED!!”

Ben: “Hey, it's been a while since I did a publicity stunt!”

Rook: “Yet never have you done one, where you get dry humped like a Muroid in heat!!”

Ben: “Obviously, you don't realize that when we make out in public, that people can send videos with their phones.”

**END OMAKES**

 


	7. Volume VII

"Hey, Steel, it's your ole pal Ben." Ben speaks into his watch once Steel answers.

"Tennyson?" A manly voice speaks through. "I don't hear from you in years and NOW your calling me?"

"Yeah, my bad." Ben sports a toothy smile as he speaks in a flirting tone. "I know you've been dying for me to contact you, what with me turning into such a hot guy and all."

"I still remember you as the annoying, smart-mouthed ten year old brat, Ben. If your trying to flirt with me, I suggest dropping the matter post haste. Or I hang up."

Steels stern warning made Ben's smile drop, and Rook start laughing.

"Why are you flirting," Chrono-Spanner asked incredulously. "You're engaged to be married!"

Ben smiles at Rook, "Babe, how do you feel when I flirt with other guys?"

"Possessive, a tad wild, and ready to mark my claim on you in a passionate make-out." Rook answers plain face.

"Now you know," Ben smirks at Suit-Guy.

"I wish I didn't..." Steel's voice speaks from Ben's watch, who had heard the whole thing.

_**-BRoken-** _

Scout: "Yes, he may look disgusting to us, maybe even hideous. But on his planet, he might be one of the less ugly ones. And the revonnahgander certainly doesn't let his repulsive form deter his heart's love. And I must admit, I find them BOTH strangely alluring."

Rook: "That's right! ...Hey, wait a minute!"

Scout: "SHAME ON YOU ALL! What matters here are our Deeds! And Ben 10 is a HERO! As is his Lover, a man of equal good virtues and massive talents."

(various mumbles of apology and shameful retractions were heard.)

Transylian 1: "Sorry, sorry..."

Transylian 2: "It's just, he was sort hid...never mind."

Transylian 3: "They look like a nice sweet couple."

Transylian 4: "I've got plenty of...Human...friends."

Transylian 5: "I wouldn't mind dating one..."

(Ben and Rook smile happily at the townspeople finally accepting them, until a loud voice speaks out from the crowd.)

Transylian 6: "In our defense, WHO would want to have sex with something THAT Hideous."

Transylian 7: "SHHHH!"

(Rook snarls and leaps forward to tackle the alien to the ground and start punching him for insulting his lover.)

Ben: "SCOUT!"

(Ben and Scout race to hold Rook back)

_**-BRoken-** _

Rad: "Your move, Monkey."

Ben: "Got any three's, Mallard?"

Rad: "Go-Fish." (smirk) "Now, top off."

Ben: "What!?"

Rook: "I BEG YOUR PARDON, BUT THAT IS MY FIANCE!"

Rad: "My apologies, force of habit given my usual card-playing partners."

_**-BRoken-** _

(while walking back to the  _Lovely Duck_  with variable G-offset modulator in hand)

Rook: "I do believe we made our point."

Ben: (smirk) "I certainly  _felt_  your point back there."

Rook: "Quite  _hard_  to dispute, was it not?"

Ben: "Dispute. Suck. Rub. Po-tay-to, po-tah-to."

**END OMAKES**


	8. Volume VIII

Atteo: "Fuck him? This is an Incursean genetically-engineered man-shaft, thank you very much! Incurseans don't do 'fuck'!"

**END OMAKES**


	9. Volume IX

_... = Narration_

_"..." = Speech_

_(...) = Action_

**_-BRoken-_ **

Ben: ...And that brings me back to the present day, where you will find Blonko, with his index...and middle finger...inside my man-hole.

Blonko: "Are you alright?"

Ben: (nods head rapidly)

Blonko: "Are you sure?"

Ben: (nods head rapidly) What if I can't relax? What if I get so nervous that my hole turns to stone and I can't feel anything? Or worse? What if Blonko didn't know what he was doing?! I had hours, and days, and weeks of experience in the man-area; I knew how it operated. What if I had to fake an orgasm? How the hell do you fake an orgasm?! What if he couldn't find my... "HOOOOLY LORD, JESUS CHRIST! FUCK!"

Blonko: (chuckles) "Shhh, feel good?"

Ben: "...It was alright, yeah." (kisses Blonko) This is heaven! I'm actually in heaven! He's using...his thumb...to tap...oh my God, he's a sex wizard! (begins to see stars zoom by him as the theme from 'The Abyss' plays in his head)

Sandra: (calling from elsewhere in the house) "Ben!"

**END OMAKES**


	10. Volume X

Psyphon: "DARLING! I...I..THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Bill Gacks: "Boy, don't you lie to me! Your in enough rouble, your lucky I don't paddle your behind for this, only reason I aint is because you'd like it too much."

Sunder: "Aggh! JUST SMACK THE GUY ALREADy!"

Psypthon: "Nooooo! (blasts Sunder away) NOBODY, TOUCHES THE GACKS!"

_**-BRoken-** _

Bill Gacks: "Baby, you could propose to me with a chewed up pen-cap, and I'd still marry you, my white angel."

Psypthon: "BILLY-LOVE!"

Ben: "Rook, I'm scared!"

Rook: "Take it in, Beloved. We are just as bad."

_**-BRoken-** _

Servantis: "Your mind was not the only one to undergo a conflict due to attempting to reconcile your own memories with ones I implanted, Agent Levin. Tennyson's conflict was triggered by an attempt on his life by Agent Rook while under the control of the being known as 'Zombozo'. Whereas your conflict manifested as you cheating on Gwendolyn Tennyson with her cousin, his conflict manifested as a traumatic breakdown."

Kevin: "So it's your fault Benji needed therapy?"

Servantis: (smug grin) "In a manner of speaking."

Kevin: (with a crazed gleam in his eyes) "Well then...now I won't feel so bad about what I'm about to do next!" (transforms into his alien amalgamation mutant form, grabs Servantis by his hands and feet, and slowly pulls in opposite directions)

(Swift, Leander, and Phil run in)

Kevin: "Goodie! Audience members in the splash zone!" (giggles darkly)

Servantis: (unintelligible screams of pain)

**END OMAKES**


	11. Volume XI

_(They were in the truck, Rook was driving, and stopped in a empty parking lot. When Rook made his move.)_

Fist-Rook: "Babe, I know you're jonzing as hard for me as I am for you."

Ben: "Jonzing?"

Fist-Rook:  _(starts to kiss Ben, and run his hands up ben's shirt)_  "Come on, Baby! Let's set off our OWN prison break...from our clothes!"

Ben:  _(face all red as Rook sucks on his neck, tweaking his nipples)_  "Blonko...BONKO!"  _(Gasps as Rook wraps one leg onto Ben's lap, and starts grinding their crotches together, sideways.)_

Fist-Rook: "Come on, Baby. You can't resist the heat coming from my scorching flame."

Ben: "Blonko, please.."

Fist-Rook: "Sure thing, Babe. I'm about to give you what you want.."

Ben: "Blonko...Blo..Blonko please..."

_(Rook unbuttons, unzips and un-belts his pants, and then rips Ben's shirt down the center)_

Ben: "ROOOK BLONKO, STOP IT!"  _(He slaps Rook severly across the face, causing blood to spurt out of Rook's nose. As Ben gasps, looking both turned on, and terrfied as he tries to pull his shirt together)_

Fist-Rook: "ENDAR-VOLTAGE! WHAT THE FLIKC-FERG DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU LITTLE..."  _(His eyes lose their anger as he turns with a snarl to Ben, but is frozen by the fearful expression on Ben's face, red marks from Rook's mouth sucking on Ben's face, his shirt torn, tears forming in his eyes. And his eyes fall on Ben's wrsits, which are red from how tightly he had gripped Ben's hands earlier.)_

Ben:  _(voice tight)_  "If your gonna keep this up...THEN THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO STAY!"  _(Ben gets out of Proto-truk and starts to run off, sobbing to himself, not upset with Rook. But hating Fistkick, and wishing his gentle, loving Blonko was back.)_

Fist-Rook: "Ben! Ben, wait!"  _(Rook chases after Ben, who stops when Rook catches his shoulders, Rook turns him around...thou Ben keeps his head down, and arms tight around his chest.)_  "Ben...Babe, look...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Ben: "We know what came over you! That damn juice!"

Fist-Rook: "Sure...but...why are YOU so upset? I mean..you do want me, don't you?"

Ben: "Of course I Do! But not like this! Not when your not even the man I'm engaged to, when you get so rough with me...Almost forcing Me. Your acting like..like..

Fist-Rook: "WHO am I acting like?"

Ben:  _(shouts)_  "LIKE KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN, YOU'RE THE SPITTING IMAGE OF HIM!"

_(Rook clutches his chest, like he'd just been stabbed in the heart, and stumbles backwards in horror. Ben relaxed at feeling the arms wrapped around him, slowly, carefully, they crossoder the front of him from behind. As if afraid to move to fast, and give him a chance to stop them. Instead, Ben smiled and pulled the arms tight around him, and leaned back into the firm body. He was slightly alarmed by the sound of a soft sob, as a kiss was pressed into the top of his head, and a low rumble was eminating from his Revonnaghander.)_

Rook: "I am...so...sorry...Beloved."  _(Tears were wetting Ben's hair.)_  "My behavior, my actions...what I tried to...you made it clear you wish to wait. And I could've...I almost..."

Ben: "It's okay..."  _(Ben pats his hands, thou felt himself misting up.)_  "If you were REALLY far gone, you would've kept going...and I would've transformed and kicked your ass."

_**-BRoken-** _

Atris: "I read the report on the 'Bro Essence' incident. I'm quite curious as to why you distanced yourself from Rook during that time."

Ben: "Why?! He was acting like Kevin! He was acting like a douchey, punk-rock, dick!"

Atris: "Since Kevin Levin embodied all those qualities, and at one time you were attracted to him, it stands to reason that at one time you were attracted to those qualities."

Ben: "...What's your point?"

Atris: "Perhaps the next step in your healing is to face head-on the qualities that embodied Kevin. Deep-dive into the punk-rock culture; both you and Rook." (takes out perscription pad) "I'm perscribing a one week isolation period for both you and Rook Blonko, under the influence of the 'Bro Essence'. Explore how that would color your relationship. Does it make either you or Rook more possessive? More adventurous and 'free'?"

Ben: "This has gotta be a joke!"

_**-BRoken-** _

Rook: "So, how did I kiss differently?"

Ben: "Basically more tongue, and more caressing my face, and touching of the rest of me. Practically fused to me like a amoeba."

Rook: "Really? Like this?"

_(And Rook does kiss Ben quit like he did as Fist-Rook.)_

Ben: "...Wow."

Rook: "You must understand, Ben...revonnahganders are taught early on to control our passions...to bury them deep down and remain passive. It is...difficult at time. for me to call them up to the surface."

Ben: "Take your time. At least I know that it was still all you, just minus the inhibitions."

**END OMAKES**


	12. Volume XII

This is the story of how Rook Renoir Tennyson and Prince Londo Armstrong Red-Wind fell in love.

It began with Renoir being dumped by his on again/off again boyfriend of a year and a half, Ergho (the son of Presiden Argit and First Lady Ester). Renoir was completely heartbroken but quickly realized that the problem lied in how utterly invested Renoir had been. So, he began a life-style of "using and losing": using boys to get whatever he wanted (affection, trinkets, experience) and then dumping them before they could dump him.

This continued for some time until the day he and his family were invited to Prince Londo's coming of age party. Renoir was fully prepared to make Londo his next "victim", but was floored by how chivalrous and gentlemanly the prince was…the meat-head had actually asked both Renoir and his parents for permission to court him!

Naturally, Renoir bolted without saying a word.

Weeks went by, then months. Renoir avoided the tetramand prince like the plague. Their paths crossed, finally, at Renoir's 18th birthday party…

**Renoir** : (defeated tone) "I want you to romance me. Be by my side. Defend me, but also let me fight on my own. Cheer me on. Put me in my place when my head gets too big. But most of all, I want you to just love me senseless!"

**Londo** : (confused and frustrated) "That's all I've EVER wanted to do!"

**Renoir** : (frustrated anger) "Yeah, well I didn't realize that's what I wanted!"

**Londo** : "…"

**Renoir** : (resentfully) "I got hurt once, really bad, by this total douche. I thought the only way to protect myself was to not allow myself to be so invested in a relationship; use 'em and lose 'em. But then you come along and for the first time in forever…I actually WANT to take the risk! I actually WANT all this lovey-dovey crap!" (starts to cry as all his frustrations are released. Londo quickly pulls him into his arms) "I want to be loved, all of me, every day…I never want you to let me go…"

**Londo** : (soft chuckle) "I couldn't even if you asked me."

And the two lived happily ever after…

_**-BRoken-** _

**Kevin** : "How come we never fixed up that truck of yours?"

**Alan** : "Maaaaybe..." (scoots backwards to rub into Kevin's crotch) "...because a certain someone couldn't keep his hands off me, when I was working on it?"

**Kevin** : "You calling me a distration?" (acts offronted, but cups Alan's chin to kiss him deeply) "Because you've torn me away from many a mission report yourself."

_**-BRoken-** _

**Kevin** : "I love you, Alan. You know that right?" (Alan nods, but is startled when Kevin buries his face in Alan's neck, almost seems to cry) "Cause, I promise unless I've been mind altered, which will NEVER happen again, I will NEVER do ANYTHING to hurt you."

**Alan** : "I know you won't, you promised me, remember?" (kevin looks up confused.) "We were 11 years old? You told me, 'Just stick by me and I'll make sure NOTHING bad ever happens to you, kid.' And I've always believed that, Kevin."


End file.
